Lover's for eternity
by Hiroki909
Summary: Misaki and Usagi's relashionship is still bumpy, but as things move on in there life will things change for better or worse?
1. Beauty love

**Lover' for eternity**

_Beauty love_

How far would this relationship last between me and Usagi-san? We haven't told brother yet and I don't plan to… well not yet anyway. The relationship between me and Usagi-san hasn't been going smoothly either; Usagi-san has been typing up his next stupid BL novel so he's been in a bad mood for a while. This doesn't make my life any better, dealing with his moodiness.

Misaki sat up from the couch; he placed his hand on his head and ran the pale skinned fingers through his smooth dark brown hair.

Usagi-san should be finishing his novel any time soon this week, unless it's late again (like it is normally). He still uses my name in his BL porn novels even with me shouting against him using it he still uses it. 12:00 he should be coming out his office soon for a coffee refill, wait let me rephrase that a refill of me.

Misaki lowered his head preparing himself for Usagi's presents and his pervaded hands. Waiting for Usagi's arrival from his office Misaki turned to the fridge and hauled out lunch ingredients.

There done I've actually finished on time for once, and in time for Misaki's lunch and coffee refill. Come on Suzuki-san lets go.

Usagi picked up the light golden brown bear with an excessively big blue bow, and walked out his office to refill on his Misaki.

Misaki looks so cute when concentrating on his cooking, he lucky he can cook to bad for me that I didn't bother to learn and can't cook without destroying the surrounding area. Well now I've finished my novel I can have Misaki for the rest of the week with out disturbance.

Closing the door behind him Usagi walked down the stairs into the kitchen with Suzuki-san still in his arms. Placing the bear on the chair at the kitchen table Usagi made his way over to Misaki, who hadn't noticed him jet.

Oh great here comes the perverted hands, I can feel them now, jet again Usagi wants to refill and play with me. I don't want to entertain him at the moment I'm making his lunch he's going to have to wait. But feeling his hands and where he's putting them I don't think I have a choice in the matter.

"Usagi-san please stop it I'm trying to make your lunch so quit it"

Even though I tell him those words he still won't stop till he gets what he wants. And all Usagi-san wants is me at the moment and not his god damn lunch.

Angry Misaki turns to face his lover and pushed him off. Usagi looks at Misaki and gives him a smirk; swiftly the silver haired man moves in quickly and lifts Misaki over his shoulder.

"HAY wait put me down you jerk, I haven't finished making your lunch, put me down, Usagi-san"

"Quit squirming, and I don't care about Lunch at the moment I'm only hungry for Misaki"

"Shut up idiot don't say things like that"

Throwing Misaki down on to the bed, Usagi climbed on to the bed and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Exposing his chest to the warm air in the room Usagi lowered himself down over Misaki.

Prepare yourself Misaki, your about to have that stupid jerk make a mess of you again. He going to touch you, with his hands, his longue, and his body.

"Usagi-san stop it I said it before quit messing with me, I have things to do"

"Hmm like what"

Usagi gave a smirk as he looked down at his lover whose face was filled with anger.

"Just give in Misaki I have you now"

"Usagi-san stop, don't put your hands there, wait stop, ahh U...U... Usagi –san"

"Misaki relax… Hmm you look cute Misaki"

"Shut up don't say it like that...t, Hmm, Ahh"

"Misaki I'm sticking it in"

"Usagi-san wai… Ahh"

'**Huff, Huff' **

"Usagi-san please stop I'm going to….."

Before I knew it yet again I had been made a mess of. My lover needed my love he needed more and wouldn't stop till he had it. Thanks to Usagi-san I'm now tired I can't be bothered to do anything but just lay here in his arms, while the big silver haired jerk sleeps. Why do I allow him to do all these things to me, ok I now that one I'm not exactly strong so I can't defend myself but on the other hand of that it's not like I hate him. I love him… but I wouldn't tell him that just straight out. Ahh the tiredness is taking over I can't resist it I can't…..

Closing his eyes Misaki drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped in Usagi's warm arms. They both lay in the bed wrapped in each other's embrace dreaming sweetly.

Misaki X Usagi 9/03/12


	2. What reason was that?

**Lover's for Eternity**

"_What reason was that"_

5,4,3,2,1 yep right on time Usagi-san is never early or late for breakfast he's always dead on time, it's just too bad that the big jerk can't finish his manuscript's on time, although the last one he did was surprisingly on time. (Unlike him)

"Good morning Usagi-san"

"Morning Misaki"

He looks like he just got up out of a trash can, his hairs never smooth when he gets up, it looks like a god damn bird's nest that fell out a tree (meaning messy). Still I appreciate it that he gets up for me; he's never let me down in a morning.

"Here there isn't much in the house of food wise so breakfast isn't the best this morning, ok Usagi-san"

"Hmm"

That's all you get out of him when he's in a bad mood, then that's normally when he needs to refill on me again. Well I should go to the shops to stock up on food otherwise we will be living of scraps.

"Usagi-san I'm going to go buy food to stock up the fridge ok, I'll be back soon"

As I reached the door to the entrance hall I could hear his soft words "I love you Misaki" me of course didn't reply to his remark. Closing the door behind me I made my journey to the food stores.

Misaki always makes the best breakfasts, even if there is a shortage of food in the apartment. He manages to make me happy, just seeing his face lifts the unhappiness with in me. Well while he's gone to the store's I mare's as well go do something, hmm but what there's nothing to do. I don't really want to start my next novel as I have no inspiration at the moment, and I don't really want to start until a few weeks have passed as I have been needing Misaki.

"Come on Suzuki-san lets go find something to do"

Picking up the bear Usagi made his way up the stair case and along the upstairs hall. Walking in to his office Usagi sat the golden brown bear on a chair in a corner, and sat himself down at his desk. Resting his head on his arms as they sat on the desk crossed Usagi slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

Right what do I need eggs, flour, sugar and coffee, Usagi and coffee, jeez Usagi-san drinks way too much of it, the man's insides are probably covered in the stuff. But it's the only thing that keeps him up to work on his novels. Anyway I'll get the rest of the shopping done and head back to the apartment.

Passing over the right amount of money to the shop assistant, Misaki started to head off down the street back to the apartment.

I wonder what Usagi-san's doing now; he's finished his novel and won't start another for awhile, the man's probably sleeping or something.

Opening the door of the apartment the smell of burning hit Misaki's nose, panicking he ran into the front room and looked over to the kitchen where Usagi was standing over the frying pan which was smoking.

"Usagi-san what the hell are you doing, you're going to burn the building down idiot"

"Huh no I'm not if I was the building would already be on fire"

"Usagi-san stop, hay wait what are you making we don't have enough food to make anything."

"There was a box of eggs sitting on the worktop, and I got hungry"

"Ahh they were for a special reason, and I just made you breakfast"

"Well after you left I retired to my office and fell asleep, and after waking up well I was hungry, you said that the breakfast wasn't big"

"Fine fine I'll make you something else just go do something for a while, without destroying the apartment" _

After falling asleep in my office I awoke to being hungry so like any other person would do, I went to eat, but remembering Misaki saying that there wasn't a lot in the apartment of food wise I started to hunt for things to eat and noticed the box of eggs on the side. I didn't know that Misaki was keeping them for something special; hmm something special I'm intrigued now what was this special thing.

"Misaki"

"What is it Usagi-san I'm busy"

"You said that those eggs sitting on the worktop were for some special reason, what is that special reason if I'm allowed to ask?"

"No you're not allowed to ask go sit down jerk"

Ahh Misaki you getting so angry over things doesn't help you, it makes me love you even more, you look cute when bothered about something.

I want to touch you, kiss you, make a mess of you, but your shield is up trying to protect yourself. Prepare yourself Misaki your shield will weaken and I will attack.

Jeez I go out for a while and I come back to the apartment almost being burnt down, I told Usagi-san that he can't cook when I'm not around, he's not even allowed to cook at all, what the HELL I'M I SAYING.

"Here Usagi you better eat it now I've made it otherwise I'll force it down your throat"

"Misaki… thank you"

"Shut up idiot"

He's always spouting things out load that make me feel uncomfortable, it's not like I don't love him or anything, I love him like I always have for the past few years of knowing him. EHHH what the hell did I just say, what a creep, shut up Misaki stop thinking about it you would never say that to him straight out just like that, no way, and I'm talking to myself again.

"Misaki"

Oh no I've let my guard down I didn't notice Usagi-san standing behind me, great time of his dirty hands.

"Usagi-san stop it stop messing around I'm trying to sort out… Ahh"

Misaki being pushed forward on to the worktop was interrupted mid sentence, face pressed down on the cold worktop surface.

"Ow Usagi stop it that hurts, watch were you put your hands bastard"

I can't resist much longer, his hands, his lips, his tongue not much longer; I'll drown into his pool of inpatient love.

Finally Misaki's shield is weakening, he's looks so lovable, I need more of him.

"I need you Misaki, love me"

"Sh…Shut up rabbit…. You know I…I...I love you!"

Hmm I didn't think he would come out with that remark so easily.

"Misaki its ok relax, just breathe"

"Usagi-san I can't take it anymore I'm going to co….

Don't worry Misaki I'm here, you have me.


	3. That special reason

**Lover's for Eternity**

_That special reason_

Ow, what the hell, yeh I forgot Usagi-san made a mess of me last night and in the process I hit my back off the stair case railing. We didn't even make it to the bedroom, Usagi-san and I only made it to the bottom of the stairs from the kitchen where we started.

"Usagi-san are you awake"

….

Of course not its Usagi-san we are talking about here, I forgot Usagi-san made a mess of me twice. First in the morning after I came back from the shop to find Usagi trying to cook (which he can't) and then last night, when I was washing dishes after our tea, that when we never made it to the bedroom and when I hit the railing. Usagi-san was concerned after hurting myself and restrained himself from me, which I respect. Usagi is strong and doesn't realize his own strength, but he also has a soft and gentle nature to him at times.

Wandering off into his thoughts Misaki felt a warm hand grasp his thigh; Misaki turned his head towards his lover.

"Usagi-san is that you awake"

"Misaki"

The silver haired man looked up at the boy blankly

"Misaki why aren't you out of bed yet, normally your down stairs at this time"

"Ahh well you know how we did it last night and then that incident with the railing, well my back hurts and I can't really move much, so I don't plan on doing much today, and wait who come your up so already, your an hour early "

"Bad dream you could say"

Usagi tilted his head in the other direction and tightened his grip on Misaki's thigh. Misaki stared at his lover with concern, and then a glowing facial expression came over Misaki's face. Pulling off the bed cover Misaki gently raised himself up off the bed.

I almost forgot what I was going to yesterday but didn't get the chance to so may as well do it today. I'll make Usagi-san's breakfast then I'll get straight on with it.

"Usagi-san make sure you come down the stairs at the right time for breakfast okay I'll make you a special breakfast"

"Err ok"

Misaki changed his clothes and made his way down to the kitchen to prepare.

Hmm even though what happened last night Misaki seems happy this morning, did I say something to him. Last night didn't really go as planned; it's my fault he got hurt pushing him around too much.

But I'm intrigued about what he's planning for this special breakfast, Maybe himself, a kiss, no Misaki wouldn't do that, unless he was drunk maybe I should try alcohol with Misaki.

Drifting off for another hour until breakfast Usagi closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Misaki's pillow.

Usagi-san should be getting up any time soon, hopefully it's not too much, but there's a little down fall, as I feel so god damn uncomfortable wearing an apron with no t-shirt, I have my normal casual jeans on but that's it.

Right less than a minute until he comes down. Better get the last things sorted before he shows himself.

Hearing the bedroom door Misaki opened the fridge and got out the last things he needed.

"Misaki I'm on tim…."

Usagi paused in surprise; there standing at the bottom of the stairs was Misaki top less with only an apron and jeans on. Usagi made his way down the stairs and smiled at him. Misaki blushed he knew this wasn't a good idea.

"Usagi-san don't look at me like that and just go sit down"

Usagi turned and sat himself at the table waiting for Misaki's special breakfast. Misaki walked over to the table and placed the breakfast in front of Usagi. There placed on the plate was a small golden brown sized bear with a light minty green bow round its neck.

"To bad that it's not edible, so don't bother trying to put it in your mouth idiot"

"Misaki thank you"

"What you saying thank you for I haven't finished"

The sliver haired man looked up at Misaki blankly; Misaki ran over to the couch and picked up a bigger bear with the same coloured bow.

"H…Happy anniversary Usagi-san"

The brown hairs lover's eyes widened, his mouth dropped as he drifted off into Misaki's eyes.

Was this the special reason Misaki has been talking about? How could I forget are anniversary. I didn't expect Misaki to remember; considering he doesn't talk about are relationship all the time like other couples would.

"Misaki I..."

Before Usagi could finish his sentence his mouth was lodged with a fork of cake.

"I now you don't really like sweet things but you can make acceptations cant you so eat it"

Yes your right Misaki I'm not keen on sweets, but if it's from you I will accept, no make what it is. This is what the eggs I used were for, Misaki got so mad at me using them, and it was all for a special reason. I'm happy that he remembered and that he thought of me. Misaki I love you, I won't let go of you.

"Thank you Misaki, but I was surprised you remembered"

"Shut up idiot, less I did it looks like you forgot"

At those words Usagi's face changed to a little unhappy Misaki gave a smirk with confident to prove that he remembered something important in their life and Usagi didn't. Misaki looked down at Usagi concerned to see his lover unset you could say.

Oh no I've made Usagi-san upset, great you stupid idiot you've done it now Misaki, and you're talking to yourself once more. Should I say something, the atmosphere is awkward.

"Usagi-san"

Usagi looked round up at his lover and was met by Misaki's lips touching his own.

I feel so uncomfortable doing this, but if it changes the atmosphere and Usagi-san's frown I'll do it. If this doesn't work I'm going to kill the bastard.

Stopping for air Misaki took a step back and looked down at Usagi, who had a smile on his face.

"Misaki lean down again"

Misaki did so, at that moment of doing so Misaki's face was gripped by Usagi's hands and pulled into his face. Their lips engaged once more.

"Mmm Usagi-san stop it"

"Why I was repaying the kiss you gave me"

Misaki blushed and forced the towel sitting on his shoulder into Usagi's face.

"Stop looking at me like that, you're not going to get anything like this again, so be thankful that I'm doing this for you"

"Yes Misaki"


	4. The annoying hobby of his

**Lover's for Eternity**

_The annoying hobby of his_

Finally a lazy day, this week has been ok but going to work and dealing with Usagi-san is tiring. Managing two jobs is hard but it was my decision too, but hoping from the local flower shop and the café a few blocks down the street from the apartment is a bother. So today is a good day as I have no work and Usagi-san is out on a business meeting for most of the day. I heard that he's thinking of taking a while off from writing his novels, that's a kina good thing for me as he won't be writing those stupid BL novels, but there's also a downfall to it as well the other normal novels he writes about won't be written.

Anyway what I'm I going to do all day, I can't just sleep although it is a lazy day for me. I thought of Shopping but we are stocked up with food for awhile so that off the list of things to do, what next. I could go meet Usagi-san at the office at Marukawa Publishing, but that would distract Usagi-san from work. Ahh a day off and I don't know what to do, that's it I'm going out down the town.

Slipping on his shoes Misaki opens the apartment door, picking up his coat on the way out. Scanning his eyes over the cobbled path down the street, Misaki scavenges into his back trouser pocket and pulls out his mobile.

I don't know why I got my phone out it's not like anyone's going to call me, and if they do the conversations with them wouldn't be very long, as I'm not much of a talker. I'm still puzzled on what to do. May as well go into a few shops but it's not like I'm going to get anything.

Misaki stroll in and out of shops glancing at the displays and shelves. Nothing stood out at him that he could get or wanted, but yet again it's not like he wanted to buy anything in the first place.

Usagi-san said that he would be back at 2:00, which gives me an hour before I have to see him again, I'll go into the book store just for a quick look, and I've been round most of the shops here.

Misaki walks into the book store and traces up and down the displays of books surfing, his eyes at their titles. Turning round the corner of one of the aisle, Misaki's eyes lead him to the entrance of the store to see Usagi-san and his editor Eri Aikawa walk in, Misaki panics and hides behind one of the displays.

What the hell are they doing here; I thought they were at their meeting. I need to get out of here before Usagi-san sees me.

Misaki swiftly moves back down the aisle he just came from and stood at the other corner waiting for Usagi and Eri to pass the first few displays, for Misaki to leave the store. But as Misaki looked over to Eri he couldn't see Usagi.

"What are you doing Misaki?"

Shit I didn't notice him walk off from Eri, what should I do I don't really want to see Usagi-san at the moment, but now he's seen me he will want to do something together for the rest of the day.

"Ah Usagi-san I didn't see you there, what are you doing here, weren't you and Eri at a meeting"

"It just finished, now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

What so now I have to tell you what I'm doing now you've got some nerve asking about it, considering that when I ask you don't give me a answer.

"I was just looking at the books in the store is that such a problem"

"No I never said it was"

That's it I'm going to kill this guy, always asking me what, why, when and where I have either been or doing. He doesn't tell me anything. Wait what did I just say, Usagi told me where and why he was going today, how could I say something like that.

"Misaki are you ok, you blanked out"

"Yeh I'm fine, I'm going to head back to the apartment ok"

"Misaki"

What is it now; he always does this every time I walk off some where he makes a remark and it leaves me most of the time uncomfortable.

"What is it Usagi-san"

"Spend some time with me"

I knew this way coming, he done work and now needs me. But I have nothing to do when I get back to the apartment so I may as well say yes to his remark.

"Fine, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know"

What the hell, you ask someone to spend time with you and then turn round and say you don't know what to do, I regret saying yes already and we haven't even left the book store yet.

Misaki fizzing with anger inside him grasps Usagi's hand and pulls him out the book store and down the street. Usagi who had no idea where they were going looked confused as he was pulled along. Stopping Misaki and stepped behind Usagi, pushing Usagi forward Misaki wrapped his arm around his waist.

I feel uncomfortable doing this but, Usagi-san gets me so worked up and at times I just need him to rest on. Usagi-san can't even go one day without annoying me. You could say it's like a hobby of his to see me getting angry.

"Usagi-san stay here for a moment, just like this"

"Misaki what's wrong this isn't like you"

"Nothing I just hate it when you annoy me and you get me so worked up, it annoys me so much"

"Misaki I love you, do those words annoy you"

How the hell I'm I oppose to answer that, at least ask a question I can actually replay back to idiot, but asking that question does it bother me?, it's not that I hate Usagi-san, I…I…I love him"

"No not really"

Misaki was suddenly pulled back round to Usagi's face with their lips pressed together. Pushing Usagi back Misaki blushed and turned his back to the sliver haired man. Misaki soon felt a heavy weight on his right shoulder, ask Usagi rested his chin on it and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist.

"Don't do reckless moves in public idiot"

"No one was looking Misaki don't worry"

Reaching the door of their apartment Usagi was already making moves on Misaki.

We haven't even got through the door and Usagi-san is making moves on me, but I don't think I can resist tonight. I just want comforting; I didn't think I would be saying things like these but I just don't really know what going on with me today, I'm all over the place with my feelings.

"Misaki I need you"

"Usagi-san listen up because I'm not going to say it again ok"

The silver haired man looked down at his lover who had his head tilted up at him as they sat on the couch of their apartment.

"Usagi-san I…I…I want you"

Usagi's eyes widened as those words escaped Misaki's mouth, just before he leaned up to Usagi and pushed his own lips to the silver haired mans.

The late afternoon turned into night and yet again Usagi-san and I did it, here I I'm now wrapped in his embrace under the covers of the bed. And all I can hear is Usagi-san breathing on the back of my neck gently and his hand is somewhere close to my groin which annoys me, especially when I'm trying to sleep. Some bad hobby he's got.


	5. Hands up in summer

**Lover's for Eternity**

_Hands up in the summer_

Hot so hot, we haven't even got into summer and its burning out side. 11th of March well its close enough to summer, anyway Usagi-san said he would take me out somewhere but I have no idea where. He won't tell me, if it's to go shopping indoors I'll pass it's too hot to do anything inside.

"Usagi-san hurry up"

He's the one that said he would take me out and what's he doing, absolute nothing hurry up you big idiot, otherwise I'm going somewhere on my own.

Slipping on his shoes Misaki opened the apartment door and stood outside waiting for Usagi, who was making it down the stairs.

"Misaki I'm just coming"

Good, I was seriously thinking of leaving by myself, now hurry up. Thinking about what I just said how I could leave if I have no idea where he's taking me, that is unknown. Oh well shut up Misaki and just get in the car, the car will also be warm no doubt.

Usagi and Miskai climb into the car a drive off to their destination, which is still a mystery to Misaki.

It is beyond doubt hot today, good idea that I decided to take Misaki out, the boy is still confused on where we are going. It isn't hard to guess, where everyone else would go on a hot day, the beach of course. But bearing in mind that there isn't a beach near us, so we have to drive to it.

"Misaki you can open the window if it's too warm in here"

It is hot in here as well, but isn't it a bit early for this much warmth isn't it? Or is it?

Oh you can open the window Misaki if it's too warm in the car, don't you think that crossed my mind, what a jerk. But why didn't I open the window in the first place, that's also unknown. Why I'm I well I don't really know how to explain it, not confused but I'm slow on doing things, which results on me getting annoyed at Usagi-san for saying things that I have already thought about.

"Usagi-san where are we going, you haven't said anything about where we are heading"

"Hmm I would have thought that you knew, where does everyone else go when it's hot"

"Swimming pool"

"You really don't know, how inconsiderate of you, we're going to the beach idiot"

"We are Yeh!"

How did I not think of that, I'm really slow today, but I'm surprised that Usagi-san would take me anywhere like that, normally our dates include shopping, doing indoor things and then off to an expensive fancy restaurant…. Then after getting back to the apartment Usagi-san… would make a mess of me. Hay wait did I just call our day outs dates, Ahh what a creep I'm.

Soon as I said the beach Misaki's face light up, I'm happy to see his face look so delighted. His face always makes my day; I thought that I would take Misaki somewhere to make his day.

"Misaki"

"What is it Usagi-san"

Misaki had his head hanging out of the car window catching the cold wind in his face and hair.

"Nothing, just enjoy"

Look at that idiot; he's so happy just since we're going to the beach. He almost got his whole body hanging out the car. Just seeing him so enthusiastic makes me want to laugh at him. I just hope the weather doesn't turn drastically; otherwise Misaki's happiness will drift off.

Driving for a while in the car, they turned off from the main road; Misaki who was still hanging his head out the window looked into the side of the road, where there was a change of landscape. Misaki pulled his head back in and waited patiently for Usagi to stop the car. Parking the car Misaki's excitement was at its limit, he couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Usagi-san lets go"

Usagi was grabbed by the hand and dragged on to the golden coloured sand, before he could lock the car. Prancing along the sand Misaki let go of Usagi's hand, letting him fall behind. Usagi chose to stay at a steady and calm pace walking down the beach.

This is great, it's not very often I get to come to the beach, even when I was younger brother didn't really care for the beach as it resulted to getting sand wedged in-between his toes. The sun heats up the sand which makes my feet touching it feel relaxing. Hay wait where's Usagi-san, he was right behind me a minute ago.

Misaki turned his body round to where he just came from, but didn't see Usagi who was standing behind him. Misaki puzzled turned back round from his position and was surprised to see Usagi leaning right into his face. Misaki shocked jumped and fell backwards into the sand.

"What the hell are you doing lying around in the sand?"

"Shut up Usagi-san, I just got a surprise that all"

Asking me a question like that, he can clearly see that I jumped at his appearance when I wasn't expecting him. Jeez, not only does he know how to annoy me he knows how to scare me when unexpected.

Misaki's face priceless, he wasn't expecting it. Least the beach and sun will keep his happiness up.

'Drip drip'

Is that rain it can't be, we haven't even been here for long. Better tell Misaki, wait where is Misaki, he was here a minute ago, damn boy always jumping around when excited. Oh well I'll just follow his footsteps printed in the sand.

As Usagi walked along the beach the rain started to come down heavily, and Misaki's footprints quickly vanished.

Damn his footprints are washing away from the rain, where is Misaki.

"Misaki! Misaki!"

It started raining and we haven't been here long, and in the process of looking for shelter from the rain I lost Usagi-san. He's probably shouting and panicking for me. Maybe this was a bad idea to run off. Is getting cold, the rain clouds have blocked the sun out keeping the heat from the ground. The rain keeps pouring down heavier and heavier, causing the loud sound as it hits off leaves of the trees I'm standing under.

Misaki quickly getting colder leaned back on the tree behind him and lowered himself to the damp sand.

This was appose to be and good day and what happens, it starts raining, I lose Usagi-san, and now I'm getting cold causing me to want to shut down. It's like tiredness has hit me. My eyes are blurring up and I can't really hear the rain anymore, but I know it's there. All I want to do is sleep, why why now?

"Misaki!"

I can hear Usagi-san's voice but I'm shutting down, I can't see him… U…Usagi-sa.

Damn what happened all I remember is me shutting down and hearing Usagi-san voice in the background. How did I get back here to the apartment, where's Usagi-san, Ahh why I'm I asking for him, jeez grow up stupid idiot, open your eyes.

"Misaki are you ok"

Why I'm totally fine waking up not knowing how I got here and what happened from shutting down on the beach.

"Umm I guess so"

"You're not cold"

"No, why are you asking Usagi-san"

"When I found you under the trees on the other side of the beach you felt so cold, and it didn't look like you were paying attention either"

"Of course not, it felt like my body just wanted to shut down, I could hear your voice at one point, but my eyes wouldn't open"

I knew he would worry about me.


	6. One special rose

**Lover's for Eternity**

_One special rose_

Work in 10 minutes, so that gives me enough time to finish the dishes. Jeez you would think a fully grown man would now how to cook and clean after himself, oh but Usagi-san doesn't bother to make an effort or actually try to learn.

"Usagi-san I'm leaving soon ok"

….

Of course I would get no reply its Usagi-san back to writing his next novel, but I'm not sure if it's another BL novel or not. See if it is a BL novel and he uses my name without asking I'm seriously going to kill him. Last dish to clean and I'm making my way off to work.

After cleaning the dishes sitting in the sink, Misaki makes his way over to the front door and slips on his coat and shoes. Before closing the door behind him, Misaki held the door open and stood outside waiting to hear Usagi come out his office or just call out for him.

Why was I waiting for a sound of Usagi-san, it's not like he's going to come out of his office for some brat that just does the house work. No, no Usagi-san wouldn't think of me like that, he wouldn't tell me he hated me either, he would know it would hurt my feelings. AHHHH what the hell, I'm totally dreaming off again, yet again it's not like I'm going to come straight out with it. Shit I've already done that by accident, it just slipped out before when me and Usagi-san have been fighting then we….*cough* you now I don't have to say it.

Opening the door of the flower store Misaki works at he was greeted by a number of co-workers

"What the hell are you all prancing about like fairies for?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Well I don't know the reason for jumping up and down, so please spill the info"

"You're telling me that you forgot"

"LIKE I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Calm down, but I'm surprised that you forgot, anyway its white day tomorrow"

"White … Day…Huh"

What the hell, there only jumping around the place like idiots because it's white day tomorrow. A day where chocolates are given to those who are admired by others. It's a bit like Valentine's Day in the UK, apart from it being on the 14th march. Anyway I still don't see why they are so happy about it, it's only chocolates. It's not like any of us are going to get any. Well I don't think I will anyway.

"Misaki have you had any chocolate yet"

"What do you mean, I don't need chocolate"

"Well I thought that author of yours would be begging you to take chocolates out of his hands"

What the hell it going through their minds and what do they know about me and Usagi-san. But I'm now wondering why Usagi-san hasn't came to me begging me to take chocolates from him. He's normally the one that likes to do all these things, as long it means he can have me all night to make a mess of.

"No he's nothing special, he just lets me live with him as long as I do the house work"

"Ok if you're sure, anyway get your ass moving a load of orders just came in ready to be sent out"

Jeez they were all jolly and now there all serious, what is up with the workers in this store. Better do my job then, Huhh, RIGHT that's it what prick stole my apron? Oh Yeh I forgot I took it home to wash and I left it there, crap I'm going to get my clothes covered in compost and flower pollen.

Just after 1:30 Misaki had taken another load of orders for flowers. Misaki collapsing on the counter top looked at the rose sitting on the side that got picked out for being the wrong size and looking to frail.

'Ring Ring'

Huhh a customer, I don't think I can carry on much longer. I'll try anyway, wha… that's… Usagi-san. What the hell is he doing here? Right duck and he won't see you,

After ducking behind the counter a co-worker of Misaki looked at Misaki confused then looked up at the customer, he smiled and walked over to the customer.

"What can I do for you"

"Err I'm looking for a special flower for my other half"

"we can do that, is there a special type of flower you would like for this special person of yours"

"I'm not really good with flowers, but something that gives off a calm and soft vibe"

The worker walked Usagi over to the other counter where they wrapped the flowers and showed him a number of flowers, Usagi had a good serious face (meaning he had to make sure they were the right ones for him) he nodded after choosing the type that best described his remark. Misaki watched as Usagi looked at the flowers with concentration. Waiting for Usagi to walk round the corner outside the store Misaki looked over to his co-worker, who was smiling?

"What, is there something on my face"

"That was Usagi-san, why didn't you show your face to him"

Huh why didn't I show my face to him, it's not like I'm hiding from him, or is it I'm scared of getting sucked into his pool of love again and having to accept his gifts for white day, if Usagi-san even remembered.

"I don't know"

"Here let me take your shift for the rest of the day, you look tired"

"Hay wait, you look tired as well"

"Yeh but I'm used to the working hours, now have you self a good day, bye bye now"

You can't just shove someone out the door, but I guess I'm tired so I'll thank him later for it. What's this, oh I forgot I picked up the left out rose on the work top and put it in my pocket when I panicked seeing Usagi-san walk in. Maybe I should get Usagi-san something, not to fancy or big, just a little something. It's a way of saying thank you I guess.


End file.
